


Not yet

by Sojka



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Late Night Writing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: As the original/remainig Avengers are recuperating and slowly trying to find a way to save the world post mortem, Thor feels his latest and strongest loss yet.





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, first draft, pretty much just me finaly coping with Infinity war and feeling sorry for Thor.

Thor could see the sunlight spilling from the slightly open door at the end of the hallway. He walked up to them to see the balcony, shaded, but still filled with enough light to seem bright from the dark hallway.  
And Loki, book forgotten on the arm of his chair, hands laid on his small round belly, just enjoying the view, lost in thoughts.  
The door Thor rested his palm on creaked and Loki’s gaze was drawn to him. He smiled, pleased to see Thor.  
„I missed you,“ he admitted softly, still with a smile.  
Thor made the four steps that separated them and fell to his knees next to his chair.  
„I missed you,“ he said, aware his voice was thick with tears as his throat was closing. „So much.“  
Pleasantly cool, smooth hand cupped his cheek. „We are waiting for you.“  
He looked up to him. „What are you talking about? I’m right here!“  
Loki’s smile turned sad. „But I'm not. Not anymore.“  
The hand cupping his face started to turn to dust, followed by the rest of his body.  
„No!“ shouted Thor, suddenly remembering the ship and Thanos and Loki’s death and the battle and the Snap.  
He woke up with a lurch, heavily breathing and with tears staining his face.  
He remembered he was laying in a bed, in a room next to his friends, too long time after the battle was lost.  
He swallowed a few times and refused to give into the desperation and pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He had not given up yet.  
He closed his eyes, firmly gripping the covers and willing himself back to sleep. He spoke to silence, to himself, because there was no-one else to hear.  
“No Loki, no... not anymore. Not yet.”


End file.
